Kazuya
Kazuya appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character Backstory Kazuya is the cold blooded son of Heihachi Mishima. At the age of 5 he was thrown off a cliff by his father. Kazuya survived and vows revenge to defeat his father. After defeating Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament and throwing his lifeless body from a cliff (as Heihachi did to his son previously), Kazuya appointed himself the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. After 2 years had passed, Kazuya organized the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. 20 years after losing to Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Kazuya was found in a mouth of a volcano. A few days later, G Corporation, a biotech firm making revolutionary advances in the field of biogenetics researches brought him back to life, with G Corporation's aid Kazuya investigated the biomechanics of the devil gene within him by subjecting himself to various experiments. Kazuya believed that once he unlocked the power of the devil gene he would be powerful enough to defeat his father and destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. 20 years later the Tekken Forces attacked G Corporation and stole their data, Kazuya was also targeted in the fight. Then Kazuya learns of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 which was a trap by Heihachi to lure him out. Despite this knowledge Kazuya enters the tournament knowing that this is his chance. During the tournament, Kazuya fought Lee Chaolan (and won). Not much else is known, except that he and Jin Kazama, his son, were due to face each other in the semi-finals. However, Jin never showed up, and Kazuya was declared the winner by default. It was later revealed that Heihachi kidnapped Jin. Howver, Jin easily overpowered his father and grandfather. Shortly after Jin turned into his devil form and felw away, Kazuya and Heihachi woke up to find that they are ambushed by JACK-4 robots. At first he and Heihachi fought them together as father and son. However, Kazuya walked away and left Heihachi to die in the exploding temple. After he had killed the G Corporation officials who betrayed him, Kazuya Mishima succeeded in taking control of the corporation from behind the scenes. In the meantime, the world was quickly slipping into chaos due to the activities of the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin Kazama. Kazuya could never accept a world controlled by anyone but himself, and he set out to use the military power of the G Corporation to suppress the Mishima Zaibatsu. At this point, the G Corporation was praised by the nations of the world for its heroic actions. When the G Corporation's public influence had become great enough, Kazuya used it to announce a hefty bounty for anyone who could capture Jin alive. In reply, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. This was just as Kazuya had predicted, and it put a satisfied smile on his face.[1] Gameplay Kazuya is an all around, close range character. He lacks a projectile but can easily avoid projectiles and get in close with his Mist Step and Uppercuts. Once he gets in close, Kazuya becomes a monster. He has a multitude of tools for any situation, like uppercuts, his Demon God Fist , his Slaughter Hook, and his many Tekken-style combos. Due to Kazuya's lengthy combos and great moveset, Kazuya can be a very reliable character. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Kazuya has been weakened in one significant way: his Mist Step is no longer invincible, meaning Kazuya players will have to work harder to get closer to foe. On the bright side, his Demon God Fist is better than ever. It causes a hard knokcdown on aerial adversaries and wall bounces foes on counterhit. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *All invulnerability removed from Mist Step *Demon God Fist now puts aerial foes in hard knockdown state *Devil Fist invunerability reduced to frames 1-9 *Crouching M hit box increased *Demon God Fist now causes wall bounce on counterhit Moves Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme song Kazuya's theme is a remix of his boss theme from Tekken 2. Attack Overview Kazuya/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:Tekken Category:Namco